


Kitty Kat

by bringbaekexo



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, fem steven, mention of adam lmao, save yourself this is horrible, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringbaekexo/pseuds/bringbaekexo
Summary: Steven pegs Andrew. That's it. That's the whole fic.





	Kitty Kat

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I kept Steven's name as is because uh....I'm not creative

_ You know I hate sleeping alone  _

_ But you said that you would soon be home _

_ But baby, that was a long time ago _

_ I’m not feeling it, I’m not feeling it _

 

Steven smiles as a loud groan echoes throughout the room. “Oh Andrew,” she says, punctuating her words by yanking onto her boyfriends hair roughly. “You brought this upon yourself, disobeying my rules and all. Tell me Drew, what did I tell you  _ not  _ to do that you did anyway?”

Andrew blinks up at Steven with those beautiful tear stained eyes of his (What even color are they? Green? Gray? Steven makes a point to ask later.) and says, “I- I touched myself while you were away.” 

 

_ It’s like we at two places, but different paces _

_ We in trouble but you won’t meet me at the bridge _

_ It hurts, it feels deserted _

_ Did you forget where your heart lives? _

  
  


“ _ Fuck! _ ”

Steven tsks as she continues to thrust her dark purple dildo in and out of Andrew. “Now now darling, what have I told you about  _ watching your language? _ ” 

 

_ What about my body, body? _

_ You don't want my body, body _

_ Acting like I’m not nobody  _

_ You gon make me call somebody _

 

Licking her lips, Steven softly caresses the backs of her boyfriend’s thighs, her words vulgar enough to make a sailor blush. “Maybe,” she chuckles maniacally. “I should let Adam fuck you next time. Let him leave you dripping with his cum. Would you like that Drew?”

Andrew wails, coming violently.

 

_ No mo’ getting it, I’m not feeling it _

 

**Author's Note:**

> thisistrashthisistrashthisistrash


End file.
